Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Super Smash Bros combatants are from: Companies *Nintendo: ** Super Mario: Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Peach, Dr. Mario, Rosalina, Bowser, Geno *** Yoshi's Island: Yoshi *** Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong *** WarioWare: Wario *** Paper Mario: Paper Mario **** AUs: Au 1 Mario ** The Legend of Zelda: Link, Impa, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link ** Metroid: Samus, Ridley ** Kirby: Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight ** Star Fox: Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal ** Pokemon: Pikachu, Mewtwo, Delphox, Charizard, Lucario ** Golden Sun: Isaac ** Pikmin: Olimar ** F-Zero: Captain Falcon, Black Shadow ** Earthbound: Ness, Lucas ** Fire Emblem: Marth, Ike, Robin, Anna, Corrin, Lucina, Byleth ** Punch Out!!: Little Mac ** Xenoblade: Shulk ** Mii: Mii ** Kid Icarus: Pit ** Game and Watch: Mr. Game and Watch ** R.O.B.: R.O.B. ** Animal Crossing: Villager ** Splatoon: Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl ** Ice Climber: Ice Climbers *Disney: ** Marvel: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Starlord, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Wolverine, Deadpool, Quicksilver ** Wreck it Ralph: Wreck It Ralph ** Moana: Moana, Maui ** Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Star Butterfly ** Aladdin: Jafar *Shonen Jump: ** Dragon Ball: Goku, Future Trunks, Vegeta ** Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha ** Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel ** Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki ** Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro ** One Piece: Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Boa Hancock ** Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: Jonathan Joestar ** Toriko: Toriko, Zebra ** Yu Yu Hakusho: Yusuke Urameshi *Square Enix: ** Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart ** Kingdom Hearts: Sora *Sega: ** Alex Kidd: Alex Kidd ** Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Shadow, Silver, Cream ** Ecco the Dolphin: Ecco *Fireball Studios: ** Super Baxter: Baxter, Gunther, Rose, Amber, Waxter, Mahroe, Mahlaraze *** Super Baxter Times X: Super Baxter X ** Real Life: Baxter Ewers, Fantacy Corrine, Amber W. Ewers, Melissa W. Ewers, Lexi Adams, Sadie C. Thomlinson, Sonikku Ewers, Jordan Ewers, Trinity Ewers, Must ** Superstar Nicolas: Nicolas ** Fire Hair: Parker Mayson ** Yare Yare Mariko: Mariko, Lekki ** Dragon Boy: Dragon Boy ** A-Girls: Amanda ** Dragon Ball Fire: Bax2, Gostar, Starku ** Kōkō Sotsugyō shōsho: Baslix, Marion *Warner Bros. ** DC: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Joker, Green Lantern, Harley Quinn ** Mortal Kombat: Scorpion ** Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees ** Harry Potter: Harry Potter * Nickolodeon: ** Spongebob: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles ** Regal Academy: Rose Cinderella ** Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom ** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty: Felicity, Miguel * 20th Century Fox: ** The Simpsons: Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson ** Family Guy: Peter Griffin ** Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Percy Jackson * TCT Studios: ** Artix&Starfire: Artix Figg, Starfire Ultima ** CD-Rice: Christian Rice ** Bi no Ōkami: Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu, Bideogēmu Hakuchi ** The Pioneers: Megane "Goggles" Bando, Flare * Cartoon Network: ** Adventure Time: Finn & Jake ** Steven Universe: Steven Universe, Spinel ** Ed, Edd'n, Eddy: Ed ** Samurai Jack: Jack (Samurai Jack) ** Sym-Bionic Titan:Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan), Ilana, Octus * Capcom: ** Mega Man: Mega Man ** Street Fighter: Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li ** Mega Man X: Mega Man X, Zero ** Devil May Cry: Dante ** Darkstalkers: Morrigan Aensland * Kodansha: ** Attack on Titan: Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman * Adult Swim: ** Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, Carl * Konami: ** Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden (Metal Gear) * Bandi Namco: ** Pac-Man: Pac-Man ** Tales: Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurion * McDonald's Corporation: ** McDonalds: Ronald McDonald * Sanders Court & Café: ** KFC: Colonel Sanders * Toby Fox ** Undertale: Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Undyne, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara, Toriel *** Au **** Underfell: Sans ** Deltarune: Jevil * Rooster Teeth ** RWBY: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long ** Red vs. Blue: Agent Carolina * Trigger ** Kill la Kill: Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin * Scottgames ** Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear, Springtrap * Dengeki Bunko ** Sword Art Online: Kirito, Asuna * Madhouse ** One Punch Man: Saitama, Genos * The Internet ** YouTube: TheSuperBaxter, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, JonTron, SuperMarioGlitchy4, Egoraptor ** Vine: Logan Paul * Type-Moon: ** Fate/Stay: Shirou Emiya, Rin Tōsaka * Blizzard Entertainment: ** Overwatch: Tracer, Zarya, D.Va, Widowmaker * Valve ** Team Fortress 2: Heavy, Scout, Sniper * Comedy Central: ** South Park: Eric Cartman ** Drawn Together: Muigi, Lario * Point Grey Productions: ** Sausage Party: Frank, Brenda * Dreamworks ** Shrek: Shrek * Ubisoft ** Rayman: Rayman * Hasbro ** Transformers: Optimus Prime ** My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle * Shogakukan ** Black Lagoon: Revy * SNK ** King of Fighters: Terry Bogard, Mai Shiranui * Universal ** Despicable Me: Minions, Gru ** Secret Life of Pets: Snowball ** Sing! (2016): Ash (Sing! 2016), Johnny (Sing! 2016) * Yacht Club Games ** Shovel Knight: Shovel Knight * WayForward Technologies ** Shantae: Shantae * Funrise Toys: ** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty: Felicity, Miguel * New Line Cinema ** Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger *Teletoon **Johnny Test: Johnny test *Crypton Future Media, Inc. **Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku *Nitroplus **SoniComi: Super Sonico *Screwattack **Angry Video Game Nerd: Angry Video Game Nerd **ThatGuyInTheGlasses: Nostalgia Critic *Oni Press **Scott Pilgrim: Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers *StudioMDHR **Cuphead: [Cuphead * Other: President obama Gallery Nintendo.png|Nintendo logo in dedication to Mario, Waluigi, Anna, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Isaac, Impa, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Princess Peach, Ness, Marth, King Dedede, Little Mac, Wario, Ike, Dr. Mario, Ridley, Shulk, Mewtwo, Mii, Pit, Delphox, Charizard, Lucario, Lucas, Princess Zelda, Falco Lombardi, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Robin, Rosalina, Paper Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser, R.O.B., Villager, Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Corrin, Au 1 Mario, Ice Climbers, Black Shadow, Toon Link, Krystal, Byleth, Midna, & Geno. Disney.png|Disney logo in dedication to Spider-Man, Iron Man, Starlord, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Wreck It Ralph, Wolverine, Deadpool, Quicksilver, Moana, Maui, Jafar and Star Butterfly. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Goku, Future Trunks, Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel, Kenshiro, Monkey D. Luffy, Sakura Haruno, Portgas D. Ace, Sasuke Uchiha, Jonathan Joestar, Toriko, Yusuke Urameshi, Zebra and Boa Hancock. Square Enix.jpg|Square Enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife, Sora, Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart, and Geno. Fireball Studios.png|Fireball Studios logo in dedication to Baxter, Baxter Ewers, Nicolas, Parker Mayson, Mariko, Gunther, Fantacy Corrine, Dragon Boy, Lekki, Amanda, Bax2, Amber W. Ewers, Melissa W. Ewers, Gostar, Baslix, Marion, Lexi Adams, Sadie C. Thomlinson, Rose, Amber, Sonikku Ewers, Jordan Ewers, Trinity Ewers, Starku, Must, Super Baxter X, Mahlaraze and Waxter. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Scorpion, Joker, Green Lantern, Jason Voorhees and Harry Potter. nick_nickelodeon_logo_detail.gif|Nickolodeon logo in dedication for Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Felicity, Miguel, Rose Cinderella and Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Bart Simpson and Percy Jackson. TCT Studios.jpg|TCT Studios logo in dedication to Artix Figg, Christian Rice, Gijin Koibito, Bijin Inu, Megane "Goggles" Bando, Flare, Bideogēmu Hakuchi and Starfire Ultima. Cartoon_Network_2010_logo.png|Cartoon Network logo in dedication to Finn & Jake, Steven Universe, Jack (Samurai Jack), Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan), Ilana, Octus, Spinel and Ed. Capcom_logo.png|Capcom logo in dedication to Mega Man, Ryu, Mega Man X, Zero, Dante, Ken, Morrigan Aensland and Chun-Li. Kodansha.png|Kodansha logo in dedication to Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Adult Swim.jpg|Adult Swim logo in dedication to Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad and Carl. Konami.png|Konami logo in dedication to Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear). Namco_logo.png|Bandi Namco logo in dedication to Pac-Man, Lloyd Irving and Kratos Aurion. McDonalds.png|McDonald's Corporation logo in dedication to Ronald McDonald. KFC.png|KFC logo in dedication to Colonel Sanders. Toby Fox logo.png|Toby Fox logo in dedication to Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Undyne, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Underfell Sans and Jevil. Rooster Teeth.jpg|Rooster Teeth logo in dedication to Ruby Rose and Agent Carolina. Logo_Trigger.svg|Trigger logo in dedication to Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. Scott Games.jpg|Scottgames logo in dedication to Freddy Fazbear and Springtrap. dengekibunko_logo.png|Dengeki Bunko logo in dedication to Kirito. Madhouse.png|Madhouse logo in dedication to Saitama and Genos. The Internet.jpg|The Internet logo in dedication to TheSuperBaxter, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, JonTron, SuperMarioGlitchy4, Logan Paul and Egoraptor. Type-Moon.svg|Type-Moon logo in dedication to Shirou Emiya and Rin Tōsaka Blizzard_Entertainment_Logo.png|Blizzard Entertainment logo in dedication to Tracer, Zarya, D.Va and Widowmaker. Valve-logo.jpg|Valve logo in dedication to Heavy, Scout and Sniper. Comedy Central Logo.svg|Comedy Central logo in dedication to Eric Cartman, Muigi and Lario. Point Grey Productions.jpg|Point Grey Productions logo in dedication to Frank and Brenda. Dreamworks.jpg|Dreamworks logo in dedication to Shrek. Ubisoft-Logo.jpg|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Rayman. Hasbro_Logo.png|Hasbro logo in dedication to Optimus Prime, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. Shogakukan_logo.png|Shogakukan logo in dedication to Revy. Snk_logo-10804.png|SNK Logo in dedication to Terry Bogard and Mai Shiranui. Yacht_Club_Games_logo.jpg|Yacht Club Games logo in dedication to Shovel Knight. WayForward.jpg|WayForward Logo in dedication to Shantae. New Line Cinema.jpg|New Line Cinema logo in dedication to Freddy Krueger. Teletoon.PNG|Teletoon logo in dedication to Johnny test. Crypton_Future_Media_logo.png|Crypton Future Media logo in dedication to Hatsune Miku. Nitroplus_logo.png|Nitro logo in dedication to Super Sonico. Oni Press.jpg|Oni Press logo in dedication to Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers. Category:Companies